Benutzer Diskussion:Schimmeltoast
Hallo Schimmeltoast, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite WolkenClan beim See-Territorium?. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 15:01, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Mein Profil Hallo Schimmeltoast, ich habe gesehen, dass du gestern mein Profil bearbeitet hast und bitte dich, dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Das Profil ist eine private Seite und nur der jeweilige User entscheidet, ob und wer was an seinem Profil ändert. Ich persönlich erlaube niemandem, mein Profil zu bearbeiten, da ich selbst entscheiden möchte, was dort draufsteht. Ich habe gesehen, dass du noch recht neu hier bist und es deshalb vllt nicht besser wusstest, aber jetzt weißt du es ja, also halte dich bitte daran, nicht nur bei meinem Profil, sondern auch bei denen der anderen User hier im Wiki. ;) MfG 08:45, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Der Spitzname is kacke -.- :D Re Haayyy Schimmel! Ich würde schwarz sein, eisblaue Augen mit einer Narbe überm rechten Auge. xD Lg ~ [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|''My life is perfect, with you!♥]] 17:14, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das Bild Hi Schimmeltoast, Hier ist das gewünschte Bild ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 11:29, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) thumb|left|Deine Katze ^^ Die lang ersehnte Antwort Nun ja,Hay erstemal.Also wir kennen uns kaum(eigentlich garnicht aber egal,weiter im Text :D) Ich stalkte neulich dein Profil und las deine Frage,ob Pinguine Knie haben,eine Freundin fragte mich das selbe auch vor kurzem,und so beschloss ich mal zu googlen :3 Das Ergebnis: Ja haben sie! Hier meine Quelle: Haben Pinguine Knie? Mit freundlichen Grüßen,und ich hoffe du bist jetzt etwas schlauer xD [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 17:27, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Harry Potter Hallo Schimmeltoast ^-^ Ich habe mal deine Profil-Seite gestalkt und somit bissl was gelesen ^Q^ Was mich sofort angesprungen hat ist folgendes: Du hasst/magst keinen Harry Potter! Tja...sry aber... Ich muss dir zustimmen! ich habs zwar noch nie gelsesen, werde das 1. nicht tun, 2. weiß ich so ca. um was es geht und 3. mag ich all diese Fabelwesen/mensch was auch immer nicht Wollte ich dir nur mal so sagen ^-^ Bin auch schon wieder weg. LG 19:51, 13. Jun. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost